1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice-making machine, particularly to one provided with a control faceplate on the surface of a machine body that has its interior formed with a water tank and an accommodating hollow. The water tank is bored with a water intake connected to the feed water pipe of the accommodating hollow by a water pipe. The accommodating hollow has its front side bored with a draining channel communicating with the water tank and one side bored with an insert hole and its outer wall provided with a trigger switch. Further, the accommodating hollow has its interior pivotally disposed with a water trough having its front side assembled with a push plate and its opposite sides respectively fixed with a pivot one of which is inserted through the insert hole of the accommodating hollow and fitted with the trigger switch. Furthermore, the machine body has its interior disposed with a freezing system composed of a compressor, a condenser, an electric magnetic valve, a dryer, a vaporizer and a liquid reservoir, which are connected together by pipes. The dryer has one end provided with a capillary tubes, and the vaporizer mounted on the water trough has its underside provided with a plurality of ice-making rods. An ice-collecting box is positioned on the support edge of the water tank. By so designing, sanitary ice blocks can be made quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice blocks are widely used in most homes. They can be used for concocting drinks, freezing food or temporarily keeping food fresh, or even used for reducing a swelling or fever. A common method for making ice blocks in a home is to pour water into an ice-making box and then put the ice-making box into the freezing compartment of a refrigerator for making ice blocks.
However, apart from making ice blocks, a family refrigerator is employed for preserving food; therefore, in a process of making ice blocks, the water in the ice-making box may absorb various flavors of food in the refrigerator. In addition, it needs to take about an hour to make ice blocks in a conventional family refrigerator and the amount of the ice blocks made in the refrigerator is limited, unable to make ice blocks to meet urgent needs.
Additionally, if there is not any ice-making box for making ice blocks in a conventional family refrigerator, other kinds of containers have to be used instead, but the ice blocks made by these containers are different in size and difficult to be separated from the containers, resulting in much trouble in use.